Love Comes SuddenlyFor Quincies That Is
by ElementalPrincessZoxi26
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, the gang befriends her. But this girl has a secret. Can Uryu fight Aizen to save his new friend  or Girlfriend  and defeat Szayelaporro Grantz, who has fallen in love with her as well.


Uryû Ishida was just your average highschool student. Well except for the fact that he was the descendent of an ancient society that fought evil spirits. His friend, Ichigo, was a Soul Reaper. Anyway, back to the real story. One day as Uryû was walking among the halls of his school, he accidentally bumped into a girl. Her books dropped to the floor. She bent down to pick them up and so did he.

"Sorry," Uryû apologized, "I didn't see you."

"I should have been paying attention," The girl replied, as she stood up, "Thank you."

"I haven't seen you around here."

"Oh, I'm new here. My name's Suki Utaharo."

"I'm Uryû Ishida. Are you lost?"

"Actually yeah. I just need help finding class 1A."

"That's my class. We just got out for lunch. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure."

Uryû and Suki began to walk down the hall. As they did, Uryû kept glancing over at Suki, trying to get a good look at her. She was a little shorter than he was, had sky blue eyes, and long white hair. The two of them finally arrived to the spot where Uryû and the others usually ate lunch. He saw that Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Rukia were waiting for them.

"Hey Uryû," Ichigo greeted as the two of them approached the table, "who's this?"

"My name is Suki Utaharo," Suki replied, "I'm new."

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," He stated, "and this Rukia, Orihime, and Chad. You've already met Uryû."

"So, you're new," Orihime asked, as Suki and Uryû sat down at the table.

"Yes," Suki replied.

"Where'd you move from," Rukia asked.

"Tokyo," Suki replied, "I needed to get away from city life."

"Well, we're all glad you're here," Chad stated.

Hours later, after school, Uryû was walking out the front door of the school when he spotted Suki. She was just walking down the stairs. He quickened his pace and met up with her.

"Hey, mind if I walk you home," Uryû asked.

"No, not at all," Suki replied.

The two of them walked down the street. They stayed silent most of the way. Finally, they arrived at Suki's house. They stood outside for a few minutes.

"Thanks for walking me home," Suki thanked.

"Um, are you free tomorrow," Uryû asked, "Well, being Saturday, I know there's no school, but are you free?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the others and I were going to the beach. So, I just thought maybe you'd like to come?"

"Sure, it sounds ni . . . I have to go!"

Suki quickly ran into her house. Uryû began to walk, but stopped after he had taken only a few steps. He felt a unusually strange spiritual pressure. He began to run toward the source of it. When he got there, he saw a hollow. It was actually small compared to others he had faced. He summoned his Quincy bow and drew an arrow. As he was about to shot, when another arrow met with the mask of the hollow. It disappeared before his eyes. He looked around to see where the arrow had come from. HE finally spotted a figure dressed in all white standing on a roof top across the street. The figure disappeared. Uryû began his walk home, questions spinning through his mind like thread on a spindle.

The next day, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Rukia, and Uryû all gathered in front of Suki's house. Uryû knocked on the door. Moments later, Suki came and answered the door, with a beach bag in one hand.

"Ready," Suki stated.

At the beach, everyone was in their bathing suit. They all had begun to play a game of frisbee. Uryû went to grab the frisbee, but Suki beat him to it. In response, he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell down, with her landing on top of him. The two of them stared into the other's eyes.

"That's cheating," Ichigo stated.

The two of them stood up. Suki began to walk to a secluded part of the beach. Uryû followed her, but stopped when he felt a strange spiritual pressure. The others came running up to him.

"Did you feel that," Uryû asked them.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, "Where's Suki?"

They all began to run to where they saw Suki disappear. When they got there, they saw a hollow, but no Suki. Rukia and Ichigo switched into their Soul Reaper form and Uryû drew up his bow. Orihime summoned her pixies and Chad summoned his armored arm. They were all about to attack the hollow, but they all saw it disappear. When it did, they could see a girl wearing a hooded Soul Reaper uniform, which was white instead of black, holding a Zanpaku-to, which was even larger than Ichigo's and white like Rukia's.

"Who is she," Ichigo asked.

"I think that was the same girl I saw the other night," Uryû replied.

The girl disappeared. The others began to head back to the beach. When they got back, they saw Suki starighting everything up. She smiled at them.

"Where'd you guys go," Suki asked.

"Nowhere," Ichigo lied.

"Oh well, I packed everything. So if you guys are ready to go..."

"That's a good idea," Rukia stated.

"I'll ride with Uryû,"

The group split up. Uryû and Suki rode back to her house. As soon as Uryû pulled up, she got out. Suki quickly walked in her house. She set her bag down next to the door and began to walk into the living room. She turned on the light and what she saw in there she couldn't believe.

"Who," Suki stated in a trembling voice, as she saw a man in her living room.

She began to run out, but her path was blocked by a man. She began to run toward the back door, but her path was blocked that way as well.

Back to Uryû, he was actually about to knock on Suki's front door.

"NO," Suki shouted from the inside.

Uryû knocked down the door and ran in. He saw three men surrounding her. Uryû drew his bow and aimed it at the closest man.

"What are you doing here Aizen," Uryû asked.

"Ah, if it isn't the Quincy," Aizen replied as he turned to face Uryû, "Come to save the girl have you?"

"Uryû run," Suki shouted.

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Uryû replied.

"I can handle them, now RUN," Suki exclaimed.

"You should listen to Suki," Gin stated as he drew his Zanpaku-to.

"Leave him out of this," Suki shouted as she drew her Quincy bow.

"How can she do that Aizen," Toshen asked, "I thought she was a Soul Reaper?"

"You're half right," Aizen stated as he turned to Suki, "She's only half Soul Reaper. The other half is Quincy."

"Suki," Uryû whispered.

"Take one more step toward him and I'll shoot you're hand off," Suki threatened, "It's me you want, not him."

"End this Toshen," Aizen commanded.

"As you wish," Toshen replied as he drew his Zanpaku-to.

Both Uryû and Suki began to feel sleepy. Uryû collapsed, but Suki remained standing. She fought with all of her will to stay conscious. She fell on her hands and knees. Her vision began to blur.

"Ah, I see you have will power," Aizen stated as he knelt down and held Suki's chin in his hand, "Well, we're going to have to break that."

Suki used all of her power, but it wasn't enough to keep her conscious.

Suki woke up in a white room. She sat up and grabbed her head. She still had a headache from trying to block out Toshen's sleep spell. She got up and walked around. The room had no windows and one door. She had to think of some way to get out of this room. Suddenly, the handle of the door began to turn. Suki searched or any sort of weapon. She saw a flower vase.

"Random flower vase," Suki thought, "that'll do."

Suki picked it up and as soon as the door opened, she smashed the vase over the person's head. She then ran out into the hallway, which just so happen to be full of Espadas. She stopped, turned, and began to run the other way. The other side of the hallway was clear and she out ran most of the Espadas. She turned back to see if any of them were still behind her, but she ran into to something. Well, it was actually someone. She looked up and saw that it was Gin Ichimaru.

"I see your awake," Gin smiled, "excellent, Aizen wants to have a word with you."

Suki stood up and followed Gin. They arrived in a huge chamber with a throne at the far end. Sitting in that throne, of course, was Aizen. Gin left and Suki merely stood there gazing at Aizen.

"I see you are awake my dear," Aizen stated, "I apologize for the force that we used against you yesterday. I hope you are unharmed."

"What's your game," Suki asked.

"What do you mean," Aizen smiled.

"I know you want to wage war against the Soul Society, but why do you want me? I'm half Quincy. I hate Soul Reapers."

"Ah, but are you not half Soul Reaper?"

"Good pointy."

"All in good time my dear."

Aizen stood up and walked over to her. He smiled a devious, but kind smile at her.

"I hope you will like staying here in my palace," Aizen stated, "Grimmjow will show you to your room."

Grimmjow walked in the room, with his hand on the top of his head. Aizen shot him a strange look.

"What happened to you Grimmjow," Aizen asked.

"I got hit in the head with a vase," Grimmjow replied, "I don't know who did it."

Suki tried to hold back a laugh, but apparently they heard her chuckle. They both turned to meet the sky blue eyes of the smiling Suki.

"What's so funny," Aizen asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I'd like to know too," Grimmjow interjected.

"Sorry, that was me," Suki apologized, "I was actually hoping it was Toshen, but I guess I got you."

"Ah, it's okay," Grimmjow said, "Right this way Ms. Suki."


End file.
